About Scandals Hidden Behind a Very Thin Veil of Ignorance
by ginri10
Summary: Saat ketika Sawada Tsunayoshi perlahan menyadari perasaan dari orang-orang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, dan ketika untuk satu kesempatan itu saja, ia berharap intuisi super warisan dari kakek buyutnya ini salah . . . Family Fic secara keseluruhan dengan implikasi Sho-Ai.


Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! beserta karakter-karakter dan ide-ide orisinal tentang dunianya adalah ciptaan Amano Akira-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya dapatkan dari penulisan fanfiction ini.

.

.

A/N : Halo-halo, salam kenal \(^.^)/ saya author baru (walau udah lama,_ kelamaan_ malah, bergentayangan di tapi nggak pernah nulis fanfic sebelumnya ^^;;) dan saya harap fanfic pertama saya ini nggak jelek-jelek amat dan pendeknya nggak kebangetan. Satu hal yang pasti, fanfic ini nyaris plotless dan pointless -.-;; Tapi, yah, namanya juga fanfiction, ditulis cuma buat seneng-seneng kan? #ngeles

Baiklah, daripada anda bosen baca omongan saya, mending kita langsung saja ke ceritanya. Selamat membaca!

Genre : Family

Rating : Saya rasa cukup aman untuk K+—eeh, entahlah. Saya tidak terlalu mengerti perbedaan dari rating2 yang ada. Yang pasti tidak mengandung hal-hal porno atau semacamnya.

Pairing : (mentioned) 2795, 3387, FuutaxBluebell, LamboxI-pin dan lebih banyak pairing tersirat lainnya.

Summary : _Ignorance sometimes is a bliss_. Saat ketika Sawada Tsunayoshi perlahan menyadari perasaan dari orang-orang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, dan ketika untuk satu kesempatan itu saja, ia berharap intuisi super warisan dari kakek buyutnya ini salah …

.

.

About Scandals Hidden Behind a Very Thin Veil of Ignorance

.

.

10101010101010101010

.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Bos Muda _Vongola Famiglia,_ berusia 25 tahun, tengah mengamati sebuah kotak putih kecil di tangan kanannya dengan hanya setengah menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain dengan nyaman menyangga dagunya yang sedikit tertoleh keluar jendela kantornya. Ia kemudian membuka tutup dari kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas tipis dengan sebuah permata kecil sebagai mata cincinnya, permukaannya mengkilat ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Mengembang senyum di wajahnya, pandangannya menghangat, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi tunangannya, Sasagawa Kyoko ketika ia melihat cincin ini, membayangkan ketika jawaban 'ya' terlontar dari mulut wanita yang telah disukainya sejak bangku sekolah menengah itu.

Hari ini ia telah mengatur kencan dengan Kyoko di sebuah taman bermain kesukaannya dan berencana hendak melamarnya di akhir hari. Sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ia yakin Kyoko lebih menyukai tempat ia bisa bersenang-senang bersama tunangannya daripada restoran Italia berkelas yang pernah ia sebut sebagai 'liang makhluk luar angkasa'.

"_Orang-orang di dalamnya bersikap sangat kaku, membuatku merasa tegang! Aku juga memperhatikan betapa tebalnya make-up yang digunakan beberapa pengunjung, membuatku selalu khawatir dengan dandananku sendiri,"_

Ia tertawa kecil ketika mengingat ekspresi yang digunakan Kyoko saat mendeskripsikan tempat yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan malam itu.

Kesibukannya sebagai seorang bos mafia selama ini telah menahannya untuk segera melamar Kyoko, namun ia dengan sabar memaklumi itu dan menunggu. Ia sangat bersyukur sekaligus merasa bersalah karena ia bahkan sangat jarang bisa mengajaknya berkencan dengan semua kesibukannya. Bahkan, sekalinya mereka bisa mengadakan kencan, tidak jarang semua berakhir dengan kekacauan (baca : tambahan tagihan perbaikan infrastruktur publik dan permohonan maaf kepada pihak pemerintah) atau dirinya mentraktir seluruh _Guardian_ dan keluarganya satu _cone_ es krim (walau baik _Cloud_ dan _Mist_ menolaknya mentah-mentah dan walau kemudian _Mist_ diam-diam membeli es krim cokelat untuknya sendiri. Ia masih terus bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang apakah mereka berdua benar-benar peduli pada hubungannya dengan Kyoko seperti yang lain—uh, sepertinya tidak—hanya sedang bosan, atau memang sangat suka membuat dirinya menderita).

Kali ini ia memastikan bahwa semua Guardian-nya sedang berada dalam misi di luar negeri yang akan menahan mereka cukup lama untuk jauh dari kencan mereka dan sama sekali tidak memberitahu mereka tentang rencananya untuk melamar Kyoko. Oh tidak, dia tidak akan pernah bermimpi melakukannya lagi, karena terakhir kali ia keceplosan mengatakannya pada Gokudera—untungnya, sepertinya dia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun—ia kemudian bangkit dari meja kerjanya, menatap dirinya dengan sorot mata seolah tak percaya, dan dalam hening yang sangat tak nyaman ia perlahan berjalan ke arahnya, meraup tangan kanannya, dan menatap matanya dalam dengan miliknya sendiri yang berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengucapkan selamat dengan bibir yang bergetar dan suara yang terbata-bata, lalu seakan tidak bisa lagi membendung sesuatu ia berbalik dan secepatnya berlari keluar dari kantornya sambil meneriakkan permintaan izin untuk pergi menenangkan hatinya yang kelewat gembira. Saat itu, dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan perasaan bingung serta canggung yang tanpa henti menyodok pikirannya dan tanpa jemu membisikkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak ingin ia percayai namun—ironisnya—sangat masuk akal ke telinganya.

Gangguan itu sedikit teralihkan dari pikirannya ketika Yamamoto masuk menanyakan tentang Gokudera yang dengan frustrasi berlari ke kantor Hibari dan menantangnya bertarung—walau sepertinya sekarang sudah hampir mati—dan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Tsuna tak merespon, awalnya. Tidak, ia mendengar pertanyaannya namun sungguh, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang ia sendiri baru coba ia serap dalam sistem pengolahan informasinya dan coba ia cari titik terangnya dengan intuisi supernya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum canggung pada Yamamoto dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu dan menyuruhnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yamamoto tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya tanpa bertanya lagi.

Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Tidak_, pikirnya. _Tidak tidak tidak tidak._Ia harus fokus pada pernikahannya dengan Kyoko. Tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengubah rencananya, bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus menumbangkan Hibari atau melukai kakak iparnya sendiri—tunggu, mestinya Ryohei _tidak_ karena dia sudah lama berpacaran dengan Hana—atau JANGAN-JANGAN LAMBO JUGA—masuk akal jika dia sangat populer di sekolahnya namun tak pernah sekalipun berpacaran, setidaknya sejauh yang diketahuinya—tetapi tunggu, akhir-akhir ini I Pin jarang langsung pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah dan ia selalu kembali bersama Lambo… TETAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU FUUTA—hmm, patut diwaspadai. Dia pernah sangat lengket padanya selama SMP tetapi tiba-tiba menjauh—yah, mungkin juga karena dirinya semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan akhir SMA yang semakin padat dan mereka menjadi semakin jarang bermain bersama—tetapi jika mempertimbangkan ocehan Byakuran tentang Fuuta yang sering mengerjakan PR bersama Bluebell di Millfiore HQ… NAMUN BAGAIMANA DENGAN MUKURO. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN IA BISA MELEWATKAN MUKURO. Pria itu selalu menyindirnya dan melontarkan komentar-komentar multitafsir yang membuat semua orang tidak nyaman—tetapi bukankah dia memang selalu begitu kepada semua orang? Hmm, sepertinya ia terlalu paranoid. Tunggu… SEHARUSNYA DIA BERKONSENTRASI PADA PERNIKAHANNYA DENGAN KYOKO! Dengan frustrasi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sejak awal sudah berantakan.

Suara pintu terbuka, dan ketika ia mendongak pada asal suara, ia menemukan sesosok pemuda berusia setidaknya 15 tahun, dengan postur cukup tinggi untuk pemuda seusianya dan mengenakan setelan jas hitam mahal yang nampak sangat cocok dikenakan olehnya, seakan ia terlahir dengan kemewahan semacam itu ditakdirkan untuk diberikan kepadanya. Di kepalanya bertengger sebuah topi fedora yang familier dengan seekor bunglon hijau menyamankan diri di atas sana. Ditambah dengan sepasang rambut samping yang mencuat dan menggulung ke dalam pada ujungnya, kau bisa menduga bahwa ia adalah Reborn.

"Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan cincinnya, Tsuna?" kata Reborn sambil terduduk santai di sofa kulit—dijamin asli—yang diposisikan berlawanan dengan meja kerja Sang Bos _Vongola Famiglia_ di seberang ruangan.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, membetulkan sikap tubuhnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar ia pelihara dan secara otomatis ia lakukan ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya masuk ke dalam wilayah pandang sang mantan _home tutor_. Semua itu _berkat_ pelajaran mengenai etika dan sikap yang pantas sebagai Bos _Vongola Famiglia_ kesepuluh yang pernah ia terima bertahun-tahun lalu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membangkitkan rasa sakit di puncak ubun-ubunnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Lebih dari itu, kau sudah memastikan bahwa Yamamoto akan tiba di Jepang kan?"

Seperti yang sudah ia singgung sebelumnya, ia telah mengirimkan semua Guardian-nya untuk menjalankan misi di luar negeri dan walau ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan menyingkirkan Hibari, akhirnya ia bisa meyakinkannya untuk melakukan pengecekan pada cabang Vongola di Syria—cabang yang paling tidak stabil dan tidak aman. Keberadaan markas ini sangatlah rahasia, tentunya. Akan sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Vongola jika pihak sana mengetahui keterlibatan mereka dengan masalah internasional ini. Seharusnya kesibukan dalam markas tersebut bisa menahan Hibari cukup lama di sana.

"Tahukah kau betapa konyolnya misi yang kau berikan pada Yamamoto itu? Melakukan riset mengenai pemandian air panas paling nyaman di seluruh Jepang? Sungguh?" Reborn menahan tawa di balik topi fedoranya yang sedikit diturunkan sementara Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, menahan malu.

"Diamlah, Reborn. Aku sangat membutuhkan misi untuk diberikan namun sialnya kondisi saat ini sedang minim konflik. Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat?" Reborn bergumam dari belakang batang ternggorokannya, menyetujui kondisi yang dipaparkan Sang Bos Muda dan tindakan yang telah diambilnya.

"Aku akan menanti membaca laporan yang akan diserahkan Yamamoto untuk misinya kali ini."

Tsuna diam untuk beberapa saat, membayangkan laporan apa yang akan ia baca sepulangnya Yamamoto dari misinya. Akhirnya, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa juga.

"Aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk merencanakan darmawisata bersama keluargaku nanti." Memandang keluar ke arah jendela, tatapan Tsuna melembut, bibirnya tersungging membentuk senyum, ketika muncul dalam benaknya kilasan bayang teman-teman—tidak, orang-orang yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya setelah Reborn datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Atau untuk bulan madumu bersama Sasagawa Kyoko," timpal Reborn santai. Namun ada sesuatu yang salah dalam nada yang digunakan olehnya, yang membuat Tsuna berpaling dan menatap mantan _home tutor-_nya itu, bingung, tercengang dan tanpa sadar, bertanya. Matanya tertutupi bayang topi fedora yang ia miringkan, dan jarak antara dirinya dengan Reborn saat ini juga sama sekali tidak membantunya mendapatkan pengamatan yang cukup jelas baginya untuk memastikan warna muka pemuda tersebut.

Tetapi mungkin, jika ia bisa mengandalkan ketajaman matanya, jika hasil pengamatannya yang terbatas ini bisa cukup memberikan satu pernyataan, jika benar intuisi super warisan berbuyut-buyut buyutnya ini tidak pernah salah, dan jika emosi yang ia temukan dalam nada suara yang ia dengar dari pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di dunia itu bukan hanya produk dari kesalahan penafsiran sirkuit otaknya—yang mungkin mulai bias oleh kegilaan yang telah ia alami sebelum ini—mungkin yang ia dengar memang benar adalah pernyataan sedih dari seorang yang kesepian dan yang ia lihat saat ini benar adalah senyum pahit dari pemuda patah hati.

Um. Yah. Kau tahu maksudku.

"Baiklah, Tsuna. Jangan lupa untuk membuat dirimu terlihat pantas sebelum pukul 5 sore—dua jam lagi." Pemuda itu bangkit, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pengakuan bermakna ganda tak terkatakan di belakangnya. Seorang pria yang tinggal di ruangan itu gemetar sambil memelototi pintu yang baru tertutup. Lebih banyak lagi implikasi-implikasi tak mengenakkan kembali disibakkan baginya. Terlalu banyak, setidaknya terhadap standar yang sehat bagi kewarasannya dan bukan berdasarkan penilaian Tuhan yang mungkin dengan khusus merancang kondisi ini untuk ia alami. Mungkin untuk memberinya ujian.

.

.

10101010101010101010

.

.

A/N: Ahahaha, begitulah. Cerita ini bisa dibilang udah selesai, tetapi mungkin bakal dilanjutkan kalau saya kepengen #seenaknyasendiri. Bener2 pointless kan? Udah saya bilang kok. Tapi saya harap fanfic ini bisa menghibur anda. Boleh kasih review atau fave, boleh juga nggak. Tapi saya pastinya bakal makin senang kalo anda menyempatkan mereview, boleh berupa kritik, saran, atau cuma sekedar fangirling. Yang pasti, terima kasih sudah membaca!

A/N(2): Beberapa fakta yang saya tulis berdasarkan kenyataan di sini berasal dari pemahaman awam dan … mainstream. Jadi mungkin kedengaran agak norak atau semacamnya. Untuk itu, saya minta maaf ^^;; Tetapi, saya rasa tidak ada yang melenceng dari kenyataan yang ada (walau norak).

Word Count : 1.482 words


End file.
